complete_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon (The Walking Dead)
'''Simon '''is the secondary antagonist of AMC's The Walking Dead's second half of season six, season seven and season eight. He is a high-ranking member of the Saviors, serving as Negan's right-hand man. History Background Simon was born in the late 1960s and grew up in Virginia, growing up to become a charismatic, efficient and hardworking man who sold subprime mortgages to unsuspecting customers and was fully able to justify his immoral motives to other people even though he was fully aware of his own sinister intentions. At some point after the onset of the outbreak, Simon somehow came into contact with Negan and joined the Saviors, upon where the two developed a firm loyalty towards each other and thus Negan later appointed Simon as his personal second-in-command. At some point later, the Saviors discovered an abandoned factory where together they managed to seize control over where Simon took residence inside, which Negan later established as their central headquarters as well as their personal home which became titled the Sanctuary. Throughout the following months, Simon aided his leader in terrorizing other survivors and communities they encountered into subjugating to Negan's will; during where he committed several brutal atrocities in order to do so, including murdering innocent people, displaying gruesome acts to implement superiority and fear to other survivors as well as orchestrating several raids and ambushes to whoever opposed them. At some point after discovering the Hilltop Colony, they demanded half of their supplies in exchange for leaving the farming community unscathed, demonstrating their methods and bringing their intentions to light by executing Rory, a 16 year old member of the colony. Roughly during the same period, the Saviors discovered another community known as the Kingdom where upon meeting with the community leader they demanded a portion of supplies to be produced in exchange for leaving the communtiy unscathed. Season Six Some time later, Simon led a group of Saviors on a hunt for Rick Grimes' people, following several attacks that left many Saviors dead. They soon discovered a small group of survivors who had taken refuge in the Viskocil Public Library; the Saviors soon terrorized the group by implementing their strict rules upon them. However, after the group retaliated, the Saviors hanged the member who first initiated the firefight inside a tower before ruthlessly executing each member of the group and allowing them to reanimate. One survivor managed to evade their attacks and escape, prompting the Savior party to chase after him. Simon and his small party of Saviors hunt down the man in the woods and dragged him from the woods to the road, where he and the other Saviors stand and create a roadblock, waiting for Rick Grimes' group to arrive. He stands over the captured man and taunts Rick and his crew in their RV as they pull up. Asking for their belongings on behalf of the Saviors, Simon states that negotiations cannot be made and that their proposal stands, prompting the Alexandrians to return to their RV and take an alternate route to Hilltop. Before they leave, Rick and Simon discuss the possibilities of their days on Earth being their last, with the latter warning Rick that he should be "extra nice" to his group, should their days on Earth be numbered. After a number of subsequent roadblocks en-route to Hilltop, the Alexandrians come across yet another barrier created with fallen trees. They witness the Saviors' prisoner's execution as he is hanged with a chain over the side of an overpass, before the roadblock is set ablaze and Simon reminds Rick to look after his people with utmost care. This display startles the Alexandrians and they make a quiet retreat in search of another route. Following a failed diversion by Rick's group, Simon greets them after they find themselves surrounded and outnumbered by dozens of Saviors in a small clearing in the woods. Once again demanding their belongings, he declares that the time for negotiations is now over and that the Alexandrians are simply required to listen. Simon lines the group up on their knees before ordering Dwight to present the captured search party consisting of Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon, Michonne and Rosita Espinosa. All are brought together in the line-up before Simon introduces Negan to the group. As Negan paces up and down the line-up, Simon points Rick out as the leader of the Alexandrians after he enquires. He is present for the entirety of Negan's monologue alongside Dwight and the rest of the Saviors, and watches as Negan gruesomely beats Abraham Ford to death. Season Seven After Negan kills Abraham and Glenn, he asks Simon what weapons Rick had with him and Simon reveals that Rick was carrying a hatchet with him. Simon then gives Rick's hatchet to Negan after he commands him to and Negan reveals that Simon is his right-hand man and without him, there would be a whole lot of work. Simon stays behind and watches the survivors of Rick's group as Negan grabs Rick by his shirt and drags him inside the RV. After Negan returns with Rick in the RV and calls Carl Grimes to him, Negan asks Simon for a pen which Simon simply replies that he does and tosses him a pen to draw on Carl's arm. After Negan succeeds in breaking Rick and taking Daryl captive, he and the rest of the Saviors take their leave. Simon is then shown leading a group of Saviors into the Hilltop Colony. Gregory opens the door for Simon and the other Saviors, telling them to make themselves at home and Simon says it isn't a social call. He tells Gregory they should talk in private, telling Gregory that the people he used to deal are out of play and takes him into the study. Simon and Gregory are staring at a painting and Simon tells him that they unleashed the walkers on the Hilltop to remind it's residents that walkers are still a threat and the Saviors provide a great service by killing them. Gregory said that the message last night was received loud and clear, and Simon questions him. He says it was management by example and Gregory agrees. Simon says they worked hard last night to provide him with an example and says people in Hilltop forget what the walkers smell and look like, and they are going to clean up the mess so they could show the service they provide. Gregory says they probably learned it all from the Saviors in the first place. Simon informs Gregory that the Saviors at the Satellite outpost were killed by Rick and his Alexandrians but Gregory pretends this is new news to him, the people that killed them work for Negan now. Gregory tells Simon to inform Negan that he understands how to cross the aisle. Simon says there's no need, and that he is Hilltop's Negan now. The two come to an understanding and Simon asks if there's anything else he should be made aware of, and Gregory stays silent before saying there actually is. Gregory leads Simon to the foyer closet and opens it with the intention of handing over Maggie and Sasha Williams. Instead, he finds boxes of scotch and Simon says Negan will be pleased and orders a nearby Savior to load the liquor in Negan's truck. He then has the Saviors go through the entire house and talk half of their supplies. Simon also notes that he will take the painting and Simon asks Gregory to kneel before they continue, and Gregory instantly does with little resistance. Simon tells him it's a solid kneel and pats his head before leaving with the other Saviors. When Negan discovers that Daryl escaped the Sanctuary and murdered Fat Joey, he orders an operation to track, capture and kill Daryl by visiting Alexandria, his assumed destination. Simon immediately volunteers to lead the mission and he later arrives with a dozen of Saviors, moments after Rick's group returns to Alexandria. Rick innocently wonders why they are back so soon for tribute but Simon tells him that they're searching for Daryl. The Saviors ransack Alexandria but come up empty and Simon notes that the pantry shelves are bare. Aaron explains that they're having a hard time scavenging and Simon mocks the community. As the Saviors leave, he apologizes for messing up the place and hops in a truck. Before driving off, he tells Rick that if Daryl shows up here there is no statute of limitations on the punishment and that the next supply pick-up is nearing. Simon and his men return to Hilltop and are still looking for Daryl. He spends some time with Gregory and they both agree that if there is any trouble at Hilltop, Gregory will come to Sanctuary and they will take care of it. While there, Gregory takes Simon in the medical trailer, Simon tells Harlan Carson that they need his services at the Sanctuary. Harlan correctly guesses that his brother, Emmett Carson, was killed and in exchange for taking Dr. Carson, Simon gives Gregory a crate of aspirin. Gregory pulls Simon aside and assures him that he's an ally to Negan. He explains that he needs to hold on to his people's trust; otherwise, someone less cooperative could take over. He hints that he might eventually need Negan's help quelling insurgents within the community. Simon gives Gregory a hand-written note that he will grant him entry into the Sanctuary should he ever need to seek their help. The Hilltop residents gather at the gates and watch Simon and the Saviors leave with Dr. Carson. Simon is among the Saviors out on the road to inspect the fallen trees blockade and as several Saviors are clearing them out, he asks Negan the possibility of Rick and his group doing it to delay them. After the Scavengers have betrayed the Alexandrians, Simon is seen with Dwight and Eugene Porter with dozens of other Saviors listening to Negan's monologue to Rick. He and Dwight are later instructed by Negan to lift up the coffin and as Negan opens it, Sasha emerges as a walker and tackles Negan, nearly killing him, but is pulled off by Roy who is then killed by the reanimated Sasha. Simon then quickly runs to Negan's aid and brings him to cover as Negan roared at his opponents. After the Saviors have seemingly won the battle, Simon is present among the group of Saviors inside Alexandria as Rick and Carl are lined up and as Negan is about to hit Carl with Lucille, Shiva is released by Ezekiel and jumps on a Scavenger, catching all of them off guard and another commotion ensures as Simon and the rest begin to retreat and find cover. Due to the overwhelming forces of Alexandria, the Kingdom and Maggie Rhee's troops from the Hilltop, Simon hops back into the truck he drove in on, along with Negan and Dwight, and drives them away from the fight, making their retreat. Back at the Sanctuary, Simon, Dwight and Eugene are standing on a podium alongside Negan in front of hundreds of Saviors, declaring war while the Saviors chant "Yes, Sir!". Season Eight Gregory goes to Simon and he mentions how he came to him when he needed him and complaints him about how he did what he was told with the other Saviors. Gregory was going to reveal the alliance between the Hilltop and Kingdom but Simon was "finding out that point" from someone in Alexandria according to Gregory. Later, Simon is in the meeting with Negan, Gregory and the other lieutenants where they discuss how people are resources and how they are going to stop Rick and the Militia. Simon suggests a strong raid on the Hilltop, which could end in killing everyone there if they didn't cooperate, which would send a message to the other communities. Negan then insists that people are a resource and people are a foundation of what they are doing before questioning Simon and if he remembers who they are and who's in charge. Simon pledges his alliance and Negan says they have to capture Maggie, Rick and King Ezekiel and kill them horribly in front of their people. Suddenly, the Militia's gunshots ring out outside. Negan pauses and looks out the window to see Rick and his group outside the door, he steps out with his lieutenants. When the Militia arrives at the Saviors' compound, Simon was seen among the rest of Negan's lieutenants as Rick and the Militia attempted to convince them to surrender. Simon calls Gregory outside, where he states that Hilltop stans with the Saviors and threatens anyone who stands with the Militia from Hilltop. However, the Hilltop members make it clear that they don't see Gregory as their leader anymore but Maggie. An enraged Simon pushes Gregory down the stairs after deciding he's no longer useful. Rick then opens fire at Negan and the lieutenants. Simon quickly dove for cover and retreated inside. Simon is then in the room with Dwight, Eugene, Gavin and Regina as they have another meeting. Regina mentions how if Negan is dead and they should send workers to distract the walkers while they alert the outposts, Eugene refuses to do that, as he insists they are valuable. Dwight agrees and says to Simon that if they are gonna lead the Saviors out, he will. Simon has an angry grin on his face and complaints Dwight about his idea before explaining how when they find the guy they will slowly kill them in front of everyone. Simon is then informed by Laura that the workers are outside. Simon and the rest of the lieutenants step out and order everyone to go to the factory floor. At first the workers refuse to listen to his order and ask the lieutenants when the electricity is coming on as well as plead for food and water. As Simon attempts to calm them down, Regina shoots one of the workers and at that moment, Negan and Gabriel Stokes walk in, explaining how he is going to take a shower, eat a sandwich and he has to have a "talk" with Simon about the mole who caused the ambush and the herd. Later, Simon is seen coming out of a truck and asks Maggie and Hilltop members for their weapons and to coordinate he threatens Maggie if she doesn't they will kill Jerry, who has been taken hostage. Simon tells Maggie that a group of Saviors is taking over the Kingdom and another is taking over Alexandria. He says that she's lucky because Hilltop is useful and he will keep them alive to help make things right. When Maggie asks how he and the Saviors escaped, Simon answers that Eugene is responsible for figuring out how to escape the Sanctuary. He then tells Maggie she can either coorperate with him or kill her in front of all her people. Even if she coorperates, they will have to kill one of her people. Simon stops Gary from killing Jerry and he then kills Neil sitting in the backseat of her car. She says that she will coorperate but asks for a favor first: to borrow the box that he was going to use on her so that she can bury Neil, which Simon grants her favor and leaves. Personality Simon is shown to be a brutal, cunning and highly intelligent man who is an extremely loyal Savior, never questioning orders. He is not beyond using fear and intimidation to achieve his ends and is capable of cold blooded murder and isn't bothered by the excessive violence that the Saviors employ. He is not bothered by causing harm to children and adolescents. Simon is also shown to be very bloodthirsty and takes pleasure in terrorizing the communities. As the second highest ranking member of the Saviors, Simon has a large amount of power and is a capable leader and strategic thinker. He has demonstrated and verbally expressed his admiration for authoritarian leaders and those who "lead by example", something which he puts into practice with his uncompromising methods and strict obedience. Relationships Negan Simon and Negan seem to have a strong relationship, as he is Negan's lieutenant and most trusted right-hand man. As the second in command of the Saviors, Simon is entrusted with a considerable power and authority, close to Negan himself. Negan also mentions to Rick about Simon being his right-hand man and without him, there would be a whole lot of work, proving that he views highly of him. Though having a right-hand man is important, Negan shows his doubts, saying that considering he isn't in the Sanctuary people will die under Simon's leadership. After returning to the Sanctuary, Negan shows his disappointment that someone did indeed die, showing that Simon can't handle tough situations. Negan is also furious with Simon's suggestion that the Saviors eliminate the residents of Hilltop. Dwight Simon and Dwight share a neutral relationship as they are both high-ranking members of the group however Dwight's brief escape from the Saviors might have affected their relationship somehow. Even though both he and Dwight are Negan's top men, Simon is the second commander of the Saviors and has higher authority than Dwight. Rick Grimes Simon and Rick Grimes have an uneasy, mostly negative relationship and initially, Rick does not think much of Simon, and considers him another minor obstacle but as time goes by, Rick's repeated interactions with him and his Saviors put him more on edge and cause him to become increasingly concerned for the safety and well-being of his group. Upon meeting for the first time, Simon and his small group of men stop Rick while en-route to Hilltop and demands that Rick give up his supplies, however when negotiations could not be made, Rick informs him that they're all leaving and Simon does not object and lets them all go, showing that he at least respects his choice to leave. Both Rick and Simon share a somewhat civil discussion about the possibility of their days on Earth being their last. Simon bids them farewell and warns Rick to be "extra nice" to his group, should their days be numbered, to which Rick replies that he do the same for his people, showing that the two hold some respect for each others' views. Later, Simon is present when Rick and his group encounter a massive roadblock constructed with fallen trees, watching as the logs are being set ablaze and the Saviors' prisoner being hanged from an overpass. Reminding him of their earlier discussion, Simon taunts Rick and advises him to take extra care of his group; this warning causes Rick and his group to become uneasy and increasingly wary, and they drive hastily away. After several roadblocks and a failed diversion which finds Rick and his group cornered by a large gathering of dozens of Saviors in a small clearing, Simon makes his presence known and taunts the Alexandrians before taking their weapons and making them kneel in a line. At that point, Rick's interactions with the Saviors have caused him to become more fearful of them; he finally learns that he had severely underestimated the Saviors and is left almost speechless. Defeated, Rick attempts to negotiate before being cut off by Simon, who tells him that his time for talking is over. Days later, when Daryl Dixon escapes from the Sanctuary, Simon leads a group of Saviors to Alexandria, where he confronts Rick, who plays dumb about Daryl's whereabouts. As the Saviors ransack the community, Simon mocks Rick and the others, and as they leave, he makes a point of reminding him that the next tribute is due soon. Simon and Rick are later involved in a gunfight between the Saviors and the other communities, in which Simon and Rick shoot at each other. Despite this and everything he has done, Rick offers Simon a chance to surrender and not to be killed, showing that he is more concerned with killing Negan than him. Simon however refuses, choosing to remain loyal to his leader. Carl Grimes Carl and Simon have an uneasy, negative relationship, with the latter often insulting Carl by flicking his sheriff's hat numerous times. After Carl kills two Saviors while trying to infiltrate the Sanctuary, Simon appears to have a hostile attitude towards the boy, implying in a conversation at Alexandria with Rick that Carl got off his deed too easily and should have been punished further. The two are later involved in a gunfight between the Saviors and the other communities, in which Simon and Carl shoot at each other. Gregory Simon first meets Gregory when he leads a group of Saviors to take supplies from him and after Rick's group raided from one of the Saviors' outposts and killed every Savior there, Simon is now responsible for the Hilltop Colony and Gregory, being his "Negan". He tries to convince Simon about him not working with Rick, but Simon doesn't believe him. When Gregory intends to give up Maggie Rhee and Sasha Williams to him, instead, he finds boxes of scotch. Simon says Negan will be pleased and has the liquor loaded in the truck before forcing Gregory to kneel before him. When Simon visits Hilltop again, Gregory offers him a drink of Gin, but Simon declines as he enjoys tequila and states that Negan wants one of Hilltop's residents. In exchange for taking Dr. Harlan Carson, Simon gives Gregory a crate of aspirin. Gregory assures him that he's an ally of Negan and explains that he needs to hold on to his people's trust; otherwise, someone less cooperative could take over. He hints that he might eventually need Negan's help quelling insurgents within the community. Simon gives Gregory a hand-written note that will grant him entry into the Sanctuary should he ever seek their help. Their relationship remains neutral afterwards. During the Militia's attack on the Sanctuary, Simon is angered that Gregory is unable to make the Hilltop fighters back down and kicks him down the stairs, showing that he no longer trusts him and considers him useless. Eugene Porter Simon and Eugene Porter haven't spoken directly to each other but it seems he adores him for figuring out a way to lead the walkers out of the Sanctuary. Gavin Regina Quotes *"I feel like I invested a lot in you, and I am very, very disappointed!" *"Because from now on, I'm your Negan." *"We're done talking. Time to listen." *"What if it's the last day on earth for you? For someone you love? What if that's true? Maybe you should be extra nice to those people in that RV, cause you never know. Just like that. Be kind to each other. Like you said...like it was your last day on Earth." *"Give us all your stuff. We'll probably have to kill one of you. That's just the way it is, but then we can start moving forward on business. All you have to do is listen." *"He's someone who was with a whole lot of someones who wouldn't listen." *"You like ice cream? We have ice cream. We have a lady that makes cardadom gelato, shit you not." *"Yes...yes, my boy! And we'll find that subhuman coward that did this to us and we're gonna kill him very slowly in front of everyone here, over the course of a very few long days." *"Why the face? I hope you're not putting this on us. We showed your people a way forward, we gave you rules. You broke the rules, so folks had to die. The one who fired the first shot, we strung him up to make an example of him. Could have stopped there. But you people still didn't listen. You wanted to fight. Us. So this is how it has to be." *"Alright, we got a full boat. Let's meet the man." *"Wow, just wow." *"I think they got spoiled, working with a guy like you. I think they might got a little soft. What got them butchered I imagine. Very, very dead. Extremely dead." *"Hate this stuff. Taste like ashtrays and window cleaner. I'm a gin man." *"That's a solid kneel, Gregory. Remember that for next time." *"Aw, relax! We're not here for a pick up. Good thing! but that day is coming so you best do whatever you need to. Dig deep, go the extra mile. Take some risks!" *"Daryl does turn up here. Two days from now. Two months from now. Hell, two years from now. Just know there's no statue of limitations on this. Keep that hatchet handy. You're gonna need it if he turns up with your people. And it won't turn out the way it did for your boy!" *"I'm a man of shifting specifics, tasting transition. I'm into tequila now." *"I'm an unusual kind of creature." *"Probably, it's been a few years. But I'm not here for that." *"I think my look may have conveyed the information, people say I have an expressive face." *"Yes....tell me I don't gotta go down the line, tell me Maggie!" *"What a damn nice night." *"So, this can go one of two ways. One: I can kill this likeable gent on his knees over there, drag you out of this car and put you in this box. In which you will not suffocate to death. Like your friend: Sasha. And then we take you to Hilltop, gather everyone up and kill you in front of the whole place. And then drag you back to Sanctuary and put you on a spike in front of HQ. And then my people will lead the walker herd into Hilltop and pull off the same move that your people tried unsuccessfully at our place. What a pain in the ass! Everyone concerned. Or two: you turn around. Go home. Start watering that sorghum. Save everyone, mostly importantly me, a lot of trouble. And yeah, were gonna have to kill one of your people. But then were aces." *"Negan'll love this. I'm gonna say it's from me. Not mention you, okay? I really want the headline on this one. Now, you wanna slide that one back in? Sorry, I shouldn't ask, you wanna slide that one back in, period. This is big, Gregory. It's huge." *"Get to work! Oh, and take the painting." *"On it, be there in time for lunch." *"Rick! Hello and hello again. But then your son showed up, Daryl went missing...might those two things be connected? Now everyone find a buddy! Gonna have to follow us around. He's here, we really need you all to see him die." *"Wow, these are some bare shelving units. You guys have a barbacue or something and not invite us? Seriously! This is sad. Hope your not trying to hide stuff from us because that generally doesn't go over very well." *"We'll crack up some tequila, we'll talk, we'll work it out." *"Wakey wakey, eggs, pan, cakey." *"If we go in when the right stage picture, a thick and veiny show of force surrounding Gregory when he lays down the law, I think things go back to copacetic. If they don't, we take a flyer on them on the place and kill everyone there. Unfortunate play but the other communities will get the message and we achieve equilibrium. Plan A. Plan B..." *"We need to talk and it's getting a little claustrophobic in here, right? Our brothers and sisters in arms and operation, well they've been removed from a field of play. It means we need to talk!" *"You made it, welcome to where your going. We'll take your weapons." Gallery Si 1.png|Simon confronts Rick and the Alexandrians Si 2.png Si 3.png Si 4.png Si 5.png Si 6.png Si 7.png Si 8.png Si 10.png Si 11.jpg Si 12.png Si 13.png Si 14.png Si 15.png Si 16.png Si 17.png Si 18.png Si 19.png Si 20.jpg Si 21.jpg Si 22.jpg Si 23.jpg Si 24.jpg Si 25.jpg Si 26.jpg Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:The Walking Dead Category:Male